Origami
by Erjika Tevkana
Summary: Ken can't think of the perfect gift for his loved one... Aya/Ken [revised!]


Origami 

Erjika Tevkana 

**Rating:** PG  
**Category:** romance, fluff, WAFF, sap, you name it... only a smidgen of angst!  
**Summary:** Ken can't think of the perfect gift for his loved one... Aya/Ken  
**Feedback:** ^_^V sleeperdown@yahoo.com  
**Website:** http://www.dreamwater.net/pottedcactus/erjika  
**Archive:** Sure, tell me where!  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own em, no moolah for moi.  


**AN:** Okies, this was, at one point, an inexcusable sappy fic under the title, "Carol: A WeiB Kreuz Christmas Tale." I didn't even think of this 'til after I gave the same gift to my mum (we celebrated Christmas late this year), so that's why this is a VERY belated Christmas story. Now it's only mostly inexcusable! ^^ 

And arigato to the person who reviewed "Carol"! ^^;; 

4:36. Ken stared out of his window, at the snow drifting past the streetlights. People scurried about, escaping the wet cold for the warmth of the indoors. Last-minute Christmas gifts piled in their arms, reflecting multi-colored on glowing store windows. 

No Christmas gifts from himself this year; he knew he would regret it later, but inner depression smothered his motivation and holiday spirit. He could imagine the perfect gifts for each of them; Omi would be happy with the latest computer game, and anything related to sex would do for Yohji, and Aya... a blank spot dwelled in his mind. He couldn't think of anything that could express his true feelings for the redhead. Nothing seemed perfect enough for the perfect man, and that was the key reason why he didn't buy anything. Why should he buy gifts when he couldn't even think of one for the person he loved the most? 

4:39. He curled up on his bed, letting the softness of his blanket soothe his dark musings. Christmas was in a few hours, and it wouldn't be good to dwell on any of those thoughts. 

* * * 

11:51. Absentmindedly, he looked back at his book. It would be Christmas in nine minutes, and he had nothing to show for it. Ken sighed. For most of the day he had stared sightlessly at the ceiling, thinking of that beautiful, cold man in the apartment next door. He knew Aya wasn't truly perfect. He had become quite adept at Aya-reading, observing him for hours on end. Although his face seemed permanently frozen in a scowl, every now and then, Ken could see... something... in his eyes. Sometimes it was sorrow or pain after a mission. Sometimes it was quiet amusement at Omi and Yohji's bickering. Ken never thought about just how much he was Aya-watching until a few months ago. At that point, he realized that all he could see was red and purple and white... nothing else. Aya colored his all thoughts, distracting him in the flower shop and sometimes even on missions. Fortunately, nothing bad had come of it... yet. Obsession couldn't possibly be healthy, could it? 

11:52. A knock startled him out of his drifting reverie. Stumbling to the door, he opened it, surprise growing as the tall, dark-clothed object of his attentions appeared on the other side. The blast of outside cold cleared his mind, as he gazed curiously at the man. Aya's expression was mostly guarded, but Ken could swear he saw a hint of nervousness in those amethyst depths. 

"Ken." 

"Yeah?" 

Aya paused. "Come with me." Without another word, he turned on his heels. Ken noticed he was holding a black shoebox. He stared for a moment, before closing the door and following the man outside. 

* * * 

11:58. Ken gazed around, taking in the dead sakura trees as they walked by. Aya had taken him to a nearby park, for reasons he had yet to say. The silver-blue glow of moonlight shot through between the clouds, the threat of snow abiding for the time being. 

Aya stopped abruptly. He kept his back towards Ken for a minute, before turning around with an odd expression on his face. He fingered the box in his hands, as if trying to decide whether to open it or not. Ken tried to read those violet eyes, but they were hidden between splatters of moonlight. 

11:59. 

"Ken..." 

The sound of his name on Aya's tongue shattered the fragile silence. Aya refused to make eye contact, not letting Ken make that much-needed connection. Aya's face was impassive. 

"I couldn't find you a Christmas gift." 

Ken blinked. 

"I got gifts for Yohji and Omi, but I couldn't think of anything for you." Aya was staring intently at his feet. "Nothing seemed... good enough." 

Ken blinked again. 

Aya opened the box, and almost reverently pulled out a large white object. He gazed down at it contemplatively. 

"It's not perfect. It's a little lopsided, because the paper was so thick. I haven't made one of these since my imouto..." Aya's voice trailed off briefly. He cleared his throat, and held it out to Ken. "Merry Christmas." 

In his hand was a large paper crane, with multi-colored words written everywhere on it in Aya's careful, elegant script. Ken took it with trembling fingers. All sorts of words covered the crane's body. _Sweet. Passionate. Children. Caring._ He turned it over and saw still more words. _Hot-tempered. Justice. Determined. Beautiful._ And at the center of the crane's back, in gold kanji. _Ken_. 

Ken lifted his head, and his eyes widened. For once, Aya was completely open. His eyes glowed softly in a shaft of moonlight, violet eyes filled with hope, fear, and... love. 

Ken smiled gently. "Thank you." He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Aya, still gazing at the crane over the taller man's shoulder. "Merry Christmas to you, too." Aya stiffened, but gradually relaxed. He lifted his arms tentatively around Ken. Somewhere distant in the warmth of Ken's mind, he wondered if he could ever give something so meaningful to Aya, then realized that he didn't have to. 

Midnight on Christmas, and he had the best gift of all in his arms. 

~finis~ 


End file.
